


Rage Against the Machine Maker

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi is pissed about the way Kaiba talks about his friends.  Kaiba finds this amusing.





	Rage Against the Machine Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of 50 Days of Pupship: Getting real mad at each other

Kaiba sat in his office, somehow looking down his nose at Jounouchi as he stood before him, his face red and angry.

"It's one thing to say shit about me, but it's a whole 'nother thing to say shit about my friends!"

Kaiba blinked slowly. "You say this like it's something new. Maybe if your friends would stop interfering with my plans, I'd be a little more generous."

"My friends are important to me. You're important to me. But I'm not giving up my friends for you."

"Do I ask you to?"

"You act like it, that's enough!" Jounouchi planted his fists on the desk. "It's not either or. I'm only gonna say it once. Stop being a shit to my friends."

Kaiba's eyes glittered. "You're supremely attractive when you're angry."

"That's not gonna work on me," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba rested his chin on his hand, a small smirk on his lips. "Absolutely stunning."

"Fuck you, Kaiba."

"If you insist."

Jounouchi huffed and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Kaiba shook his head and went back to work.

Five seconds later, Jounouchi burst back into the room. "And another thing, Kaiba!"

Kaiba just smiled and leaned back in his chair. Jounouchi was just too easy to rile up.


End file.
